1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-image zoom finder optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-image zoom finder optical system is provided with an objective lens system, an erecting optical system which erects an inverted image formed through the objective lens system, and an eyepiece lens system. In a wide-angle real-image zoom finder optical system of the prior art, the apparent visual angle is not sufficiently large, and the eyerelief is not sufficiently long. In other words, it is difficult for a conventional wide-angle real-image zoom finder optical system to suitably correct aberrations over the entire field-of-view while maintaining an enough apparent visual angle and a long eye relief.